Murder in Small Town X: Connecticut (Season 7)
Connecticut was the seventh season of Superkyle's MiSTX. It took place in the fictional town of Raven Hill. From the beginning, an alliance formed between Rita Bloom, Trip Trotter-Truman III, Fred Washburn, Velma Bunch, and Henry Fenster. Though Henry and Velma were eliminated in the first few rounds, Rita, Trip, and Fred made it to the Final Five. Joining them were Jax Josephs, a music producer that remained in the background, and Daphne Capricorn, an unemployed secretary who made many enemies in the house through her actions. Not only did she become the first person to get the killer's question wrong and not get a suspect cleared, but she got sent out on the killer's game a record six times and survived every time. In the end, the investigators were shocked when an extra round created a final two instead of a final three, and Jax unfortunately fell by the wayside. And though everyone had written Daphne off as a non-entity early in the game, she beat Trip in the final round and won the game. Rita was asked to compete in All-Stars. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In the finale, Jax and Trip didn't vote against each other. Because Daphne was immune (as she was chosen by Fred to be the lifeguard), there was no reason to vote and Jax and Trip were immediately handed their maps. The game The Killer's Questions Note 2: In Episode 4, Daphne got the Killer's Question wrong, so a suspect was not cleared. The Suspects Note 3: Barbara was going to be Harrison's final victim, but Daphne rescued her before he could kill her. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Night Sins *'Lifeguard': Norville *'Suspect Cleared': Hank North *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Faye (7-1-1) - Raven Hill Library **'Lifeguard's Pick': Daphne - Raven Hill Community Theatre *'Investigator Murdered': Faye *'Notes': Kippy and Waylon Monday are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. CeCe Ackerman discovered Kippy's body, while Ginger Johansen stumbled on Waylon's body while taking a walk the next night at the Raven Hill Green. Kippy was discovered to have been pregnant, presumably with boyfriend Duvall Longstaff's child. A photograph of Kippy Monday dressed as a beauty queen was found at her home. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 16 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Daphne found a book of nursery rhymes at the Raven Hill Community Theatre. The importance of this clue is not revealed until in the fnale. Episode 2: A Thin Dark Line *'Lifeguard': Velma *'Suspect Cleared': Barbara Kendal *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daphne (4-2-2) - the basement of the hospital **'Lifeguard's Pick': Clover - the dance studio where Mackenzie Blackwood died *'Investigator Murdered': Clover *'Notes': Mackenzie Blackwood is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. A pair of ballet shoes is found at the crime scene. Duvall Longstaff tells the investigators that CeCe Ackerman had been sleeping with Waylon Monday before his murder. Paralegal Preston Keen reveals that his father was a judge whom the late Gerald Kendal had fired and blacklisted. Later, waitress Evaline Tallant tells the investigators that she had seen CeCe with the late Waylon Monday before he was murdered. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne found a manila envelope in the basement of the hospital. In the manila envelope is a photograph of a young girl, though this is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Dark Horse *'Lifeguard': Jax *'Suspect Cleared': Miss Despina Tavoularis *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Henry (4-3) - Raven Hill Green **'Lifeguard's Pick': Fred - Raven Hill Cemetery *'Investigator Murdered': Henry *'Notes': Lawyer Harrison Honeycutt tells the investigators that after obtaining a degree from Yale Law School, he was hired by the late Gerald Kendal as the family lawyer. He also reveals that he talked to Gerald's wife, Barbara, at the Monday funeral about Kendal inheritance issues. Later, the investigators discover that the girl in the photograph is Alice Kendal, apparently the eldest daughter of the Kendals, who got scarlet fever and went mad afterwards. *'Killer Clues': **Fred discovered the grave of a man named Oliver Milligan in the Raven Hill Cemetery. Episode 4: Kill the Messenger *'Lifeguard': Fred *'Suspect Cleared': Nobody'2' *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daphne (5-1) - the White Church by the village green **'Lifeguard's Pick': Velma - Raven Hill Bakery *'Investigator Murdered': Velma *'Notes': Corky and Scooter Milligan are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. A bottle of anti-depressants is found at the crime scene. The investigators discover Oliver Milligan, the oldest son in the Milligan family, was murdered in 1977 by a shot in the head, just like Waylon Monday and Scooter Milligan's respective deaths. They also discover that after getting sick, Alice Kendal's father sent her away, and nobody knew what happened to her since. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne found a file folder at the White Church. It contained the birth certificate for Whitney Kendall Milligan, born in October 1977, but the contents of the folder were not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Guilty as Sin *'Lifeguard': Rita *'Suspect Cleared': James Davenport *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Norville (3-1-1) - Peter Upton's hangar at the airport **'Lifeguard's Pick': Daphne - the train station outside of town *'Investigator Murdered': Norville *'Notes': The investigators find out Whitney Milligan is Barbara Kendal's oldest grandchild, the child of Alice Kendal. The child was born out of wedlock, and when Gerald Kendal refused to let Alice keep the child, she ran away from home. At Ginger Johansen's party, Peter Upton is murdered by the killer. His head was beat in by a croquet mallet, which is assumed to be the murder weapon and pilot wings were found at the crime scene. Evaline Tallant later confesses to the investigators that she and Peter were in love for six years but kept it quiet because Peter feared he'd be cut off if their love was revealed. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne found a gold pendant at the train station. Episode 6: Prior Bad Acts *'Lifeguard': Jax *'Suspect Cleared': Duvall Longstaff *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daphne (3-1) - Raven Hill Dispatch **'Lifeguard's Pick': Rita - the greenhouse by the community college *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': Miss Despina Tavoularis is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. An untouched tray of sugar cookies is found at the crime scene. The investigators also discover that Harrison Honeycutt and Evaline Tallant were both adopted. Later, the investigators discover all the people murdered so far were in Barbara Kendal's will to get her inheritance upon her death. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne found a newspaper clipping at the Raven Hill Dispatch. The clipping was about Oliver Milligan's death. He was Alice Kendal's boyfriend and the father of her child. When he refused to marry her, she shot and killed him in public at Raven Hill Green, where Dr. Killam was the attending physician. This information was not discovered until the next episode. Finale Episode 7: Ashes to Ashes *'Lifeguard': Trip *'Suspect Cleared': CeCe Ackerman *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Fred (2-1) - Ginger Johansen's pool house **'Lifeguard's Pick': Daphne - the Raven Hill Veterinary Clinic *'Investigator Murdered': Fred *'Notes': The investigators discover that Harriet Fairbanks wears a hat and covers her face to hide the mass amounts of burn marks that scar her; apparently she got them from being caught in a fire as a teenager. Dr. Killam reveals that Whitney Milligan is the child of Alice Kendal and Oliver Milligan that was immediately taken from her parents at the order of Gerald Kendel. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne found a film canister at the veterinary clinic. The film was of Alice Kendal, meant to be for her child Whitney, right before Alice went to kill Oliver Milligan. In the film, Alice promises a pendant (a previous killer clue) to her child. This information was not shown until the next episode. Episode 8: Dust to Dust *'Lifeguard': Daphne *'Suspect Cleared': Ginger Johansen *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': Jax and Trip'1' - Jax to town hall, Trip to the Monday House *'Investigator Murdered': Jax *'Notes': Dr. Ralph Killam is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. A stack of paperwork from Dr. Killam's files are found at the crime scene. Later, the medical examiner reveals that the fingerprints of at least four suspects were found on the croquet mallet that killed Peter Upton. *'Killer Clues': **Trip found a phrase written in blood at the Monday House, "Monday's Child." It is in reference to the items the killer left at the crime scenes that all deal with a common nursery rhyme. *'The Final Confrontation': **'Daphne:' Harrison Honeycutt - Honeycutt's house **'Trip:' Evaline Tallant - Tallant's house *'The Killer': Harrison Honeycutt *'The Runner-Up': Trip *'The Winner': Daphne *'Notes': Barbara Kendal is kidnapped by the killer. Daphne and Trip pursue their subjects, and the killer turns out to be Harrison Honeycutt. Daphne finds him in his attic with a kidnapped Barbara. After a yelling match between the two, Daphne gets the gun out of Honeycutt's hands and accidentally fires, sending him down the stairs and killing him. In the aftermath, Daphne reveals to Barbara that Honeycutt is actually Whitney Milligan, Barbara's lost grandson. Born without a family, Whitney was forced into orphanage and eventually changed his name to Harrison Honeycutt, but Gerald Kendal knew he was actually Whitney, and hired him to be the family lawyer. After Gerald died, Honeycutt went through all of his paperwork and stumbled upon Alice's papers that showed his true identity. He killed Kippy, Waylon, Mackenzie, Corky, Scooter, and Peter to try to claim all of Barbara's inheritance; he also planned on killing Barbara that night to claim the entire family fortune. He had to kill Miss Despina, Dr. Killam, and Preston Keen because they all knew about the existence of Whitney Milligan (Daphne assumes that Preston had been blackmailing Honeycutt with true information about his identity). The next day, Barbara gave Daphne $500,000 as a reward for finding the killer, in addition to the $250,000 and 2009 Buick LaCrosse she receives from the mayor. As runner-up, Trip gets a $250,000 check. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Connecticut